It all started with a wink!
by obscuraauctor
Summary: "I thought she was winking, to my demise she got a bug on her eye, it was completely anticlimactic i guess?" Said Elsa. "Im completely utterly scared something might have come in my eyes! You know like what we see on facebook or tumblr like , there's a wind then suddenly a bug comes in your eyes, it will swell and then-" "Hon stop rambling" and then Elsa kissed Anna.
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: frozen is not mine but well ELSA is mine. And so is Anna lol. I mean it, whoever created them well, sorry im owning then lol. Kidding aside, this is YURI , gl , shoujou ai , what else ? Ohhh the common term you homophobics know, " lesbian", anyways this is a girl x girl story , meaning my Elsa and Anna. If you don't like it don't read it. This is solely made for ELSANNA FANS like I am. So go on, let's start the gay parade.**

"Ouch! I think i got a bug in my eyes Kris!" She said as she keep on pinching the sides of her friend's arms.

"Ouch Anna! Well i think i got a king crab nipping my arms! " as he tried to get away from his friend's grasp but to his demise , the girl was stronger.

"Im serious, look!" Anna faced her friend and blink in repetition as if it'll remove the bug away or whatever she thought came into her eyes.

Kris burst out laughing. "The hell you doin Ans, you look like an alpaca sending me beautiful eyes. Go find yourself a man, coz you're definitely not my type."

Anna swatted him for his remarks but kept on brushing her eyes. And when she finally thought she removed whatever it is, she faced Kris and smirked "the hell you talkin about Kris, you were definitely into me like wait " she started counting on her fingers "like ohhh ... 13 hours ago i think?" Then she left off.

Kris on the other hand was dumbfounded. That was true though, he confessed the night before to his longtime bestfriend but she rejected him like it's no big deal. Good thing is, he treasures their friendship more than anything, and if being rejected would ruin that, he's not gonna buy it.

Kris and Anna's story might have ended before it started, who would have known that something will start after it ended.


	2. Ch 2

"Another day at school, urghhh this sucks" Elsa groans while going down the school bus. Elsa is the founder of the going home club, always rearing to go home when the bell strikes 2. She love games, books, dogs and chocolates but most of all her bed because sleep is life.

She was following the lines on the pavement to the entrance of the school when she heard someone screamed. She looked around her and spotted a brunette flailing with a big blonde guy. She took a rew seconds staring at the blonde, because wow, he's so dreamy, tall, blonde , and handsome. But wait, the one beside him was dreamier, she's so fit, her hair looks so soft, and her eyes, wow, wait IS SHE WINKING AT ME??!! wha what do i do, Elsa then being an antisocial geek run to the entrance without making eye contact with the girl.

When out of sight, Elsa stopped and was out of breath but her mind still lingers from the brunette she saw. "Why was she winking at me? Is that FLIRTING???wait wait, why am i running? Am i scared? No no no wait, am I gay?!!!" Her thoughts were faster than s bullet train. And most of all she's not being herself. She's a geek yes, a gamer, but she rarely shows any interest at people's affairs, and most of all she's not talkative. Although, she's talking to herself. The bell rang and took her out of her fleeting heterosexuality uhm i mean imaginative mind. So she fixed herself and put the stoic face she always wear.


	3. 3

As the bell rang at 2 , Elsa was the first one to the door, she wanted to go home and google everything. Is she gay , how to know if you're gay, effects of being a loner, geek, and introvert. I told you , her mind was faster than the Hogwarts Express.

On her way to the school bus, she bumped into someone. "Awww" groaned Elsa. "Oh im really sorry, i I didn't mean to, uhhh im really sorrryyyy " then the guy ran away. "Huh who?" Elsa then stood up and continued on her way to the bus.

She was listening to the song "perfect strangers" by Jonas Blue, she really liked the chorus "maybe we're perfect strangers , maybe it's not forever, maybe the night will change us, maybe we'll stay together, maybe we'll walk away , maybe we'll realize, we're only humans, maybe we don't need no reason why" she liked the idea of maybes, how everything is uncertain but there's always a possibility. It doesn't define what your story might be but it gave you the options you'll choose, maybe you will maybe you wont, maybe im gay maybe im not...

Then a pause...

"What was I thinking?" She murmured to herself.

"Uhhm ehem"

Elsa lifted her head and searched for the coughing sound and saw a boy standing beside her seat. She took her earphone off and asked "do you need anything?"

The guy fidgeted and shyly said "I'm really sorry about earlier" . The boy was scrawny looking, he keeps on playing with his fingers and his head is focused on the ground. Elsa knew instantly that they're on the same boat. No not gay! Just awkward with people and a geek . "Ohh it was you earlier? That's fine, I'll run away too haha" said Elsa as she cheered herself for being such a friendly fellow. The guy smiled and looked calm "can i sit beside you? I'm Olaf". Elsa just smiled and moved so the other seat is free, "im Elsa by the way".

The two didn't talk after their greetings but did enjoyed the soothing silence between them. It's like they've been friends for so long, who didn't kept in touch but remained friends. It was a comfortable bond. But Elsa has things on her mind she needs some googling later.


End file.
